Enseñanza Nocturna
by xEmilionx
Summary: Durante una actividad universitaria, Korrina aprovechada esta oportunidad para tener durante una semana a Clemont como su compañero de trabajo. Sucediendo varias ocurrencias durante estos siete días, en donde la joven de ojos esmeraldas tendrá el difícil reto de llegar a confesarse ante el chico rubio que cambio su forma de ver la vida, y que este logré aceptar sus sentimientos.
1. ¡Quiero que seas mi compañero!

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 01: "¡Quiero que seas mi compañero!"**_

Era una tranquila mañana en ciudad Lumiose, la gran capitán de la región de Kalos. En dichas calles pasaban tanto humanos como Pokémon, justo en medio de la multitud, un joven de cabellera rubia que vestía un traje similar a un mecánico de color azul, este iba corriendo a su propio ritmo por la avenida Primavera, el motivo era que llegaba tarde a su universidad luego de haberse desvelado experimentando un nuevo proyecto que revolucionaría a la humanidad.

Ya estando cerca de la entrada de aquel gran instituto, respiro tratando de recuperar el aliento para luego adentrarse, había tenido suerte de haber llegado a tiempo para su primera clase, entrando a su salón indicada, una joven del mismo color de cabello se lanzó enseguida hacia él, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Buenos días, Clemont! —saludó de manera afectuosa, aumentando su abrazo mientras rozaba su mejilla con la del chico.

—B-buenos días, Korrina —devolvió el saludo con suma dificultad, debido a que se asfixiaba por los brazos de ella—. Esto... ¿Podrías soltarme? N-no puedo respirar.

Al escuchar su petición, Korrina enseguida deshizo el abrazo, dejando que el pobre Clemont respiraba con normalidad.

—Lo siento mucho je, je, je —sonrió apenada, luego lo miró con mucho optimismo—. Menos mal que llegaste a tiempo. Por poco pienso que no llegarías a tiempo para la clase del profesor Sycamore.

—Sí... Menos mal que llegué a tiempo —suspiró agotado, entrando al salón mientras tomaba asiento en su carpeta. Korrina imito la misma acción, sentándose en la parte derecha de su lado.

—Te sientes cansado, ¿verdad? No me digas que acaso te quedaste despierto hasta la noche por uno de tus nuevos inventos —dijo en modo de reclamo. El inventor solo asintió con la cabeza mientras liberaba un largo bostezo—. Sabes Clemont. Deberías dormir más seguido para que puedas llegar puntual a la universidad, y no llegar todo cansado como ahora.

—Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo, Korrina —volvió a bostezar, luego se limpió los ojos y pasó a verla a la cara—. Muchas gracias al preocuparte por mí. Siempre has estado ayudándome desde que ingresé al instituto, y sabes, me siento muy bien con tu compañía.

—No es nada. Sabes que siempre tendrás todo mi apoyo, después de todo, eres alguien especial para mí —se sonrojo levemente. En cambio Clemont que no se había percatado del color rojizo que adornaba el rostro de su compañera, dirigió su vista hacia el reloj que se hallaba arriba del pizarrón.

—Aún falta cinco minutos para que comience la clase —dijo, volteando su vista hacia ella—. Creo que tengo tiempo para estudiar el examen de esta tarde. ¿Quieres estudiar conmigo?

—Ah, claro —le respondió un poco desanimada, tras fracasar en su décima confesión, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de renunciar a sus sentimientos hacia el despistado inventor, al contrario, lo fortalecía cada vez más en seguir intentándolo.

Transcurriendo los cinco minutos faltantes, hizo aparición el profesor Sycamore, que dando su clásico saludo hacia los estudiantes dio inició a la clase.

Luego de cuatro horas aproximadas, la clase concluyó. Pero antes de finalizar, el profesor dio un aviso a todos sus estudiantes.

—Antes de que se retiren. Les dejaré un trabajo grupal, en el cual constituye entre dos personas. El tema que deberán exponer será relacionado con la educación sexual, ustedes tienen la elección de escoger si desean hacer la presentación sobre humanos o Pokémon —los muchachos estuvieron asombrados—. El día para la exposición se realizará la próxima semana. Los espero hasta ese día. Ya pueden retirarse —finalizó con su explicación.

Toda la clase se retiró, algunos con prisa y otros en calma.

Clemont que salía último de la puerta de forma normal, estuvo concentrado, memorizando las lecciones para su examen de la tarde. De repente, sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombro, volteando enseguida, descubrió que se trataba de su amiga Korrina.

—Ya has pensado en tu compañero para la exposición de la próxima semana —le dijo llena de optimismo como era costumbre en su personalidad.

Clemont reaccionó enseguida sobre el trabajo que solicitó el profesor Sycamore. Entonces se puso a pensar sobre las personas que se unirían para el trabajo grupal, teniendo a dos personas en específico.

—Gracias por el aviso, Korrina. Ahora tengo que darme prisa para encontrarme con Ash o Alain —teniendo eso en mente, Clemont prosiguió a correr en su búsqueda.

—¡Espera Clemont! —alzó la voz, deteniéndolo en el acto.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué sucede, Korrina? —le preguntó extrañado.

—Creo que es un poco tarde para que les pidas esa petición.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó ahora confuso.

—Es que Ash ha hecho grupo con Serena, y lo mismo ocurre con Alain que hizo equipo con Mairin —explicó, dejando al rubio muy preocupado.

—¡Oh no! Ahora que voy a hacer —Clemont no tenía otra opción para escoger, siempre tenía la confianza de pedirle a ambos de que se unieran a su grupo, porque eran buenos amigos desde que ingresó a la universidad.

Korrina al notar la angustia del inventor, dio pasos tímidos hacia él, comenzando a hablar.

—Esto Clemont. Si... Si tú no tienes un compañero para el trabajo, yo... yo podría... —ella se maldecía por dentro de sentirse nerviosa en esta situación. Clemont por su parte, dejó su preocupación a un lado para enfocarse en su amiga que intentaba decirle algo, pero al verla tartamudear de esa manera, le extraño demasiado y más al notar su comportamiento tan raro e inusual, puesto que ella era una chica muy social con toda la clase.

—¿Te sientes bien, Korrina? ¿Por qué estás temblando? —preguntó con preocupación, creyendo de que estuviera enferma o algo parecido.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza su comentario.

—Estoy bien. Es solo que quería pedirte si tú qui... qui... —sus nervios volvieron a jugarle una mala pasada, pero entonces se armó de mucho valor, respiró hondo, y gritó a todo pulmón lo que quería pedirle—. ¡QUIERO QUE SEAS MI COMPAÑERO!

El grito de la joven se oyó por todo el instituto, siendo escuchado por todos los estudiantes y profesores del plantel, incluso unos Fletchling's que pasaban por esa zona, asustándose de inmediato tras oírlo.

Korrina tenía la cara muy roja además de tener sus manos todas sudorosas, no pudo controlar sus impulsos, y su corazón latía a cada segundo. No pensó que proponerle esa petición le fuera tan difícil, no era que ella fuera a confesarle su amor, pero al estar cerca de él, sentía chispas eléctricas recorrer su cuerpo que la volvían tímida y nerviosa.

— _"Ahora entiendo más a Serena y a Mairin cuando están junto con Ash y Alain"_ —se decía mentalmente, ya estando un poco tranquila, alzó un poco su vista hacia Clemont, quien se encontraba algo desorientado.

—¿Compañero, de qué?

Korrina se golpeó mentalmente, no pudo creer que Clemont, el chico más inteligente de toda la clase, no se diera cuenta de su petición. Aunque luego recapacitó, tras recordar sus fallidos intentos de confesarle sus sentimientos, que volvió a explicar de nuevo, pero ahora con más tranquilidad y siendo directa en su opinión.

—Clemont, lo quise decirte. Es que quisiera que fueras mi compañero para el tema de educación sexual que solicitó el profesor Sycamore —le respondió, avergonzada.

—Ah... Con que te referías a eso. Yo no tengo ningún problema en que seas mi compañera, es más, me has salvado de encontrar un compañero. ¡Te lo agradezco mucho, Korrina! —sin pensarlo, la abrazó como agradecimiento.

Korrina que no se esperó aquel gesto en el inventor, sintió tanto nervios como emoción convirtiéndose en una mezcla rara en ella, que inesperadamente fortaleció el abrazo tras unir sus brazos por alrededor de su espalda.

De repente, Clemont deshizo el abrazo algo que Korrina no quería que sucediera, pero al final sucedió. El inventor miró su brazo derecho en donde tenía un reloj, y se quedó unos segundos mirándolo, para luego cambiar su vista hacia la joven.

—Lo lamento, Korrina. Tengo que regresar a mi casa enseguida, hoy me tocaba hacer el almuerzo para mi familia.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Lo entiendo, es algo inesperado ja, ja, ja —agitó sus manos de forma calmada—. Será mejor que te vayas enseguida. Recuerda que Bonnie siempre se enfada contigo cuando llegas tarde, ¿no?

—Gracias por el aviso —antes de partir, la miró de nuevo a los ojos con una sonrisa adornada en su rostro—. Hablamos en la tarde sobre nuestro trabajo, compañera.

Korrina no pudo estar más feliz en su corta vida, esta era la primera vez que el rubio tenía toda su atención para ella sola, algo parecido que sucedía en sus sueños inalcanzables. Miró como el chico se marchaba agitando su mano como despedida, ella imito la misma acción hasta que desapareció. Sonrió en su interior mientras caminaba por el sentido contrario, en ese momento, ella tenía un motivo muy claro.

— _"Esta es mi gran oportunidad para conquistar a Clemont"_ _._

Y caminó hasta su hogar viendo el bello paisaje que hoy transmitía la ciudad.

Continuará...


	2. Pasado, sorpresas y una elección

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 02: "Pasado, sorpresas y una elección"**_

Clemont había llegado a su hogar luego de recorrer la ciudad por media hora, estaba agotado y sudoroso, solo quería descansar un poco antes de hacer sus deberes.

Pero al abrir el pomo de la puerta se encontró con la persona menos esperada.

—¡Llegas tarde, Clemont! —dijo una pequeña niña de apenas ochos años, tenía el mismo color de cabello que el inventor solo que lo llevaba puesto en una coleta.

Ella lo miraba con cierto enojo al inflar sus pequeñas mejillas. Clemont se percató de su molestia, y un claro ejemplo fue al llamarlo por su nombre.

—Lo siento mucho, Bonnie. Ahora mismo voy a preparar la comida —corrió de inmediato a la cocina, mientras su hermana lo seguía.

—¿Por qué demoraste tanto en llegar a casa? —le preguntó curiosa, sentada en el sillón.

—Tuve algunos asuntos pendientes en la universidad —le contestó a la vez que cortaba las verduras y los colocaba en una olla hirviendo.

—Ya veo. ¿Y algo más ocurrió? —volvió a preguntar.

—¿Algo más? Hum... Estuve hablando con Korrina.

Con decir el nombre de su amiga, Bonnie saltó del sillón acercándose a la cocina. Clemont observó la cara curiosa de su pequeña hermana, ya sabiendo de antemano sus intenciones.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Bonnie. Y te equivocas. Solo estuvimos hablando sobre un trabajo grupal, nada más.

—¡En serio la invitaste a que sea tu pareja de trabajo! Me impresionas mucho, hermano. Has logrado avanzar mucho con ella, y pensar que escogerías a Ash o Alain como es costumbre tuya —alegó ella, felicitándolo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Bonnie? —habló, sin detener su trabajo en la cocina—. Yo no le veo nada de raro en trabajar con Korrina como mi compañera.

— _"Pobre de mi hermano. Aún no se da cuenta de que ella está locamente enamorada de él"_ —la pequeña no continuó con sus preguntas, y decidió esperar a que la comida estuviera lista.

* * *

Había transcurrido una hora, y los dos hermanos se encontraban ya sentados en la mesa disfrutando de la comida junto con sus dos Pokémon; Chespin y Dedenne. El ambiente era tranquilo para suerte de Clemont que no tuvo que contestar a las miles de preguntas que su pequeña hermana le hacía en cada día de la semana, hasta que escucharon el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose.

—¡He llegado familia! —habló de forma alegre un hombre de unos treinta años y cabello castaño, acercándose al par de rubios.

—¡Bienvenido a casa, papá! —Bonnie inmediatamente se levantó de su sitio para acercarse al hombre y recibirlo con un tierno abrazo.

—Como esta mi pequeña engreída. ¿Te portaste bien en la escuela? —era una de las clásicas preguntas que hacia Meyer a su hija.

—Como siempre. Incluso he logrado ser la primera de mi grupo en aprobar en todos los exámenes —le respondió muy orgullosa, alegrando a su progenitor.

—Esas son buenas noticias, Bonnie —la felicitó acariciando su cabeza, para luego pasar su vista hacia su hijo mayor—. ¿Y tú, Clemont? ¿Ocurrió algo interesante en la universidad?

El hombre no necesito preguntar sobre su rendimiento, sabía que su hijo era un genio desde su nacimiento, incluso ayudo a la ciudad en crear una máquina que almacenada electricidad para todos sus habitantes, logrando que sea conocida como "la ciudad de las luces".

—Lo normal —dijo con mucha simpleza—. Solo tengo un examen esta tarde, nada más.

—¡Oye papá! Mi hermanito ha logrado invitar a Korrina para que sea su compañera —informó con suma alegría, provocando sorpresa a su padre y vergüenza a su hermano.

—¿En serio? —preguntó aún sin poder creérselo, recibiendo una afirmación de su hija. Entonces fue directo hacia el rubio mayor para abrazarlo fuertemente, mientras unas lágrimas le salían de sus ojos—. No puedo creer que al fin mi hijo haya invitado a una chica. ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Clemont! Ya no necesito preocuparme en que tu hermana te busque una novia.

—¡Espera un momento, papá! Es un mal entendido. Solo invite a Korrina para que sea mi compañero de un trabajo grupal —explico con suma dificultad.

—Con que solo es un trabajo —lo soltó del abrazo, sintiéndose un poco decepcionado—. Bonnie, debiste explicar todos los detalles. Ya casi pienso que Clemont al fin había conseguido una linda novia.

—Lo siento, papá. Me olvide de mencionarte esa parte —sonrió apenada por su travesura, para luego golpear su pecho—. Pero no te preocupes. Yo me encargaré de conseguirle una maravillosa novia a mi hermano.

—¡Nada de eso, Bonnie! —reclamó el inventor—. En estos momentos no busco una novia u otra cosa al respecto. Tan solo quiero terminar con mis ciclos para graduarme como ingeniero de robótica.

La rubia menor no respondió. Entonces Clemont miró de reojo el reloj que se hallaba colgado en la pared, para alarmarse enseguida.

—¡Oh no! Voy a llegar para mi examen —se apresuró en llevar su gran mochila, y luego dirigirse hacia la puerta principal—. Regresó a las siete. Nos vemos. —y salió de su hogar.

—Ah... Mi hermano aún sigue siendo tan ciego en el amor —suspiró decaída, pero de repente observo la mirada concentrada de su progenitor—. Papá. ¿Te ocurre algo?

—¡Ah! No, nada de eso, hija. —la calmó, para luego responder a su duda—. Es solo que me he puesto a pensar sobre el nombre de su compañera.

—Te refieres a Korrina. ¿Cierto?

—¡Ah, ya la recuerdo! —golpeó su mano derecha con su otra palma—. Era la misma niña que siempre iba con Clemont a la escuela hace doce años. Ahora debe de ser toda una señorita —sonrió con cierta nostalgia—. Recuerdo que esa niña siempre se metía en problemas debido a su comportamiento rebelde, y debido a eso, siempre obtenía las peores notas en su salón. Pero desde que conoció a Clemont, pudo cambiar un poco logrando mejorar sus materias. Desde entonces, ambos eran inseparables en la escuela.

—¡Wow! Papá. Nunca me habías contado sobre aquella amistad que tenía mi hermano con Korrina —la pequeña infló sus mejillas con cierto enfado—. ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?

—Eso es por qué me había olvidado —entonces dio una fuerte carcajada—. Aunque nunca imagine que ellos estuvieran en la misma universidad. Ese Clemont, siempre ocultándole secretos a su querido padre.

* * *

En el interior de la universidad, Clemont había llegado con sobra de tiempo antes de iniciar con su examen, dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a un banco, se sentó para tratar de recuperar el aliento luego de su gran recorrido por la gran ciudad.

—¡Hola, Clemont!

El inventor reconocio esa voz tan llena de energía y la vió sonriente.

—Hola... Korrina... —devolvió el saludo, aún agotado.

—Te ves cansado. ¿No me digas que de nuevo se te hizo tarde y tuviste que correr desde tu casa? —contestó un algo de preocupación. Entonces sacó de su mochila una botella de agua—. ¡Ten!

—¿Ah...? Gracias —tomó la botella y comenzó a beberlo, volviendo a su estado normal—. Ahh... Ahora me siento como nuevo. Te lo agradezco mucho, Korrina.

—No es nada, Clemont —se sonrojo levemente por el elogio, sentándose a su lado—. Siempre llevo una botella conmigo cuando tengo clase de atletismo.

—Pero igual te lo agradezco —reafirmó el rubio—. Es tal como te lo dije en la mañana. Siempre me ayudas en los momentos en que más lo necesito.

Korrina sonrió internamente —Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Después de todo, tú me ayudaste cuando tenía problemas en la escuela. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Clemont abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ahora pudo comprender las acciones de su amiga.

—¡Claro que lo recuerdo! En ese tiempo no eras muy social con nuestros compañeros del salón y, debido a eso, siempre te metías en peleas con los chicos más grandes. Para serte sincero, al principio me dabas un poco de miedo al ver como los golpeabas y luego los dejabas llorando. Nunca hubiera creído que tuvieras semejante fuerza, recuerdo que hasta te apodaban como "la rubia asesina".

—No me lo recuerdes —dijo apenada, recordando las palizas que le daba a esos abusivos—. Sabes que ellos se lo merecían al tratar de molestar a nuestros compañeros de clase.

—Tienes razón —rió bajo, volviendo a hablar—. Pero tengo que admitir que te veías increíble, y por ese motivo, quise acercarme a ti.

—¡¿Eh?! —el color de su sonrojo aumentó, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa—. ¿A-a qué te refieres con que quería acercarte a mí?

—Pues tenías una gran confianza en ti misma y no dudabas nunca en tus decisiones. Por eso te admire en secreto y quise socializarme contigo, aunque nunca imagine que nos hiciéramos tan grandes amigos —rascó su cabeza avergonzado por contarle.

—Ya veo... —sonrió, mientras su corazón latía a gran velocidad—. Eso significa que ambos nos ayudamos mutuamente. Tú en tu inseguridad, y yo en mi soledad.

—Sí, creo que eso tiene sentido.

Ambos ríeron creando un ambiente agradable y pacífico, hasta que Korrina decidió hablar con el inventor sobre algo importante.

—¿Y ya escogiste el tema para nuestro trabajo de la próxima semana?

—Hum... Creo que sería mejor hacer sobre los Pokémon —eligió la mejor opción, recibiendo una mirada de desacuerdo en su amiga—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No creo que hablar sobre la reproducción de los Pokémon sea algo tan innovador. Digo, pienso que sería el tema más escogido de nuestra clase.

—Es verdad. La mayoría solo escogería el tema más obvio —respondió, estando de acuerdo con la rubia de ojos esmeraldas—. Entonces, solo nos queda la opción de personas.

—Sí, creo que eso sería lo más razonable.

De pronto sonó la campana de la institución, dando el aviso de las clases de la tarde.

—Creo que es hora de hacer nuestro examen —Clemont se levantó al mismo tiempo que Korrina.

—Solo espero que pueda aprobar ese dichoso examen —le dijo con sumo fastidio.

—No debes preocuparte —la calmó, colocando su mano derecha sobre su hombro—. Solo debes recordar todo lo aprendido por el profesor. Además, no creo que vayas a fallar, eres una chica muy fuerte y decidida. Por eso pienso que lograrás aprobarlo a toda costa.

—Clemont... —lo miró con ojos soñadores, para enseguida recuperar sus ánimos—. ¡Tienes razón! Solo debo creer en mí misma. ¡Muy bien! Vayamos a aprobar ese examen.

Sin esperarse a la respuesta del rubio, tomó su mano y con una gran sonrisa fue a toda marcha hacia su salón correspondido.

Continuará...


	3. Vínculo familiar

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 03: "Vínculo familiar"**_

Era de noche, y la ciudad estaba iluminada con gran intensidad, en especial la Torre Prisma, que era el símbolo que representaba a todo Kalos.

En la avenida Otoño, Korrina recorría las calles usando sus habituales patines que siempre traía consigo para llegar de forma rápida al instituto. Aquella costumbre la obtuvo cuando su abuelo Gurkinn se los regaló en su octavo cumpleaños, esto tras no poder asistir debido a sus responsabilidades como guardián de la megaevolución y líder de gimnasio en su ciudad natal de nombre Shalour.

Detuvo su andar luego de llegar a una vivienda de dos pisos aproximada.

Acercándose a la puerta, introdujo una llave que traía en su bolsillo derecho logrando abrirla para luego ingresar en ella. Enseguida pasó a depositar sus patines en la zona de los zapatos.

—Estoy en casa —dijo con voz apagada, dando un vistazo al lugar sin esperararse una respuesta de alguien en específico. Ingresó hacia la sala dejando su mochila en el sofá, mientras iba hacia la refrigeradora para sacar una botella de jugo de bayas, luego colocó dicha bebida en un vaso y pasó a beberlo—. ¡Qué delicioso! Bien, es hora de comer.

Entonces se dirigió a su mochila para abrirlo, y sacar de su interior una bolsa blanca. Lo colocó en la mesa, sacando de su interior comida ya hecha, para enseguida pasar a comer.

Luego de acabar, la joven estuvo en la sala viendo la televisión en donde trasmitía las batallas pokémon de la liga Kalos.

—¡Impresionante! Diantha es muy poderosa junto con su mega Gardevoir —mencionó emocionada, observando las hazañas de la campeona—. Me pregunto si mi abuelo le habrá entregado esa mega piedra. En fin, creo que los elegidos de este gran poder deben obtener un gran vínculo con su pokémon —al acabar el programa, Korrina apagó la televisión para luego mirar su reloj que se encontraba en su muñeca izquierda—. ¡Vaya! Ya son las diez.

Al momento que observó la hora, apagó las luces del primer piso y subió a las escaleras, yendo directo a su habitación. Comenzó a desvestirse; quitándose primero su playera blanca, seguido de su falda del mismo color junto con su short oscuro, y por último se quitó la liga que sostenía su cabello, dejándolo completamente suelto.

Ya estando solo en ropa interior, la ojiverde enseguida se acercó a un gran espejo que estaba colgado en la pared, y empezó a mirar su propio cuerpo de abajo hacia arriba.

—Veo que ha vuelto a crecer —se dijo, observando su delantera, para luego cambiar su vista hacia sus pechos y comenzar a tocarse levemente—. Aunque a diferencia de mi busto que sigue con el mismo tamaño —dio un pequeño suspiro, y paso a apagar la luz de su cuarto para luego recostarse en su cama. Pero antes de dormir, miro su ventana que daba una excelente vista de la Luna junto con las estrellas, y sonriendo, dedicó unas cortas palabras siendo una costumbre en su rutina diaria de cada día—. Buenas noches, Clemont —Dicho esto, cerró los ojos.

* * *

Había pasado dos días desde que se inició el trabajo grupal. En la entrada de una biblioteca, Clemont junto con Korrina salían del lugar llevando entre sus manos algunos libros para ayudarlos en su proyecto. Aunque el rubio de ojos azules tuvo algunas dificultades con los libros que eran muy gruesos y a la vez pesados, puesto que a diferencia de su compañera, ella solo llevaba libros normales y medianos.

—¿Quieres que cambiemos los libros? —sugirió ella, luego de notar como le costaba mucho caminar con naturalidad.

—No te preocupes. Puedo hacerlo yo mismo —y continuó caminando.

Korrina se sintió muy orgullosa por el chico que le robo su corazón, sonriéndole tiernamente debido a su gesto considerado hacia su persona.

— _"No sé cómo lo hace. Pero cada vez me enamoro más de él."_

Luego de unos cuántos descansos por parte de Clemont, al fin habían llegado a su destino, siendo la casa de este mismo.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, dando comienzo al atardecer. Sin perder tiempo, Clemont sacó su llave para introducirlo en la ranura de la puerta, pero inesperadamente está se abrió trayéndole una gran sorpresa para ambos rubios.

—¡Bienvenidos! —eran las voces de Meyer y Bonnie, quienes esperaban ansiosos su llegada. Trayendo un manojo de nervios a Clemont, mientras Korrina se hallaba asombrada por el recibimiento de los familiares de su compañero.

—¡Hola Korrina! Estoy contenta de volverte a ver en nuestra casa —dijo la pequeña, acercándose a la ojiverde, para luego abrazarla y sonriéndole con suma alegría.

—¡Vaya, Bonnie! Has crecido un poco desde la última vez que vive a visitarte —contestó, acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad.

—Es bueno conocerte luego de un buen tiempo, Korrina. —dijo el progenitor de ambos rubios, quien estiró su mano hacia la joven.

—Lo mismo digo, señor —estrechó su mano con la de él. Para ella, fue la primera vez que se socializó y conoció en persona al padre de Clemont, puesto que no tuvo la oportunidad en el pasado, ni tampoco cuando los visitaba en algunas ocasiones.

—Puedes decirme solo Meyer, e incluso puedes llamarme papá o suegro —ante lo dicho, el hombre comenzó a reírse. Provocando un gran sonrojo en Korrina.

—P-papá, pero ¿qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Clemont, sumamente avergonzado.

—Tranquilo hijo. Solo fue una pequeña broma —se disculpó por su cometido.

Clemont sujetó la mano de Korrina y con suma agilidad se la llevó hasta su habitación que se encontraba subiendo la escalera y yendo hacia la derecha. Al llegar, se adentró junto con su compañera para enseguida cerrar la puerta con seguro algo que inquieto a la joven de ojos esmeraldas, el chico de los anteojos recostó su cuerpo sobre la puerta y lanzando un gran suspiro enseguida cayó al piso debido al esfuerzo que hizo.

—Lamento el incidente con mi familia. A veces se emocionan cuando traigo visitas a la casa, en especial si se trata de una chica —volvió a levantarse, quitando el sudor de su frente.

—Ya veo. Tu familia es muy alegre, que hasta me das un poco de envidia —la joven se sentó sobre la cama y miró impresionada la habitación del rubio.

—Yo pienso que son más curiosos que alegres —Clemont dio una sonrisa nerviosa mientras caminaba hacia su gran escritorio en donde se hallaba su computadora, para enseguida encenderlo—. Bueno, creo que es momento de iniciar con nuestro trabajo.

Ambos estuvieron analizando el tema seleccionado con la ayuda de los libros que extrajeron de la biblioteca. Clemont se encargaba de añadir dicha información en el ordenador mientras Korrina hacia el trabajo de resaltar las partes importantes.

Había transcurrido tres horas desde que iniciaron el proyecto, dando comienzo a la noche.

La habitación estuvo iluminada por el gran foco que posaba sobre el techo, mientras ambos rubios sonreían triunfantes al lograr avanzar una pequeña parte de su trabajo, pero de repente, se oyeron pequeños golpes provenientes de la puerta, dejando su celebración en segundo plano.

—¡Ya voy! —Clemont se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta, quitó el seguro, dejando ingresar a sus dos familiares que traían consigo dos bandejas de plata; siendo dos bebidas junto con galletas de chispas de chocolate.

—Hola, muchachos. Pensé que tendrían algo de hambre, y por eso les hemos traído una pequeña merienda por su gran esfuerzo —dijo Meyer, quien traía las bebidas.

Clemont sonrió por su amabilidad —Se los agradezco mucho.

Enseguida padre e hija dejaron las bandejas sobre el gran escritorio, para enseguida marcharse, cerrando la puerta consigo. Clemont le entregó la bebida a su compañera, que lo recibió con mucho gusto para luego coger la suya.

—¿No crees que fue un lindo gesto de tu familia? —Korrina solo se dignó a coger una galleta mientras le preguntaba. Clemont parpadeó un par de veces los ojos antes de responder.

—Sí... —tomó un poco de su bebida para luego proseguir—. A pesar de que la mayoría de ocasiones me hacen pasar momentos incómodos, no dejan de ser mi familia. Es como una clase de costumbre o simples clichés, pero siempre cuento con su ayuda en cada momento en que lo necesito —miró a la patinadora—. Es algo parecido a nuestra relación como amigos, pero supongo que a eso se le llama tener un vínculo familiar.

—Con qué un vínculo... —de pronto bajó su mirada hacia el piso, recordando a su propia familia que falleció en un trágico accidente de avión cuando apenas tenía cuatro años, provocando que cayera una traicionera lágrima por su delicado rostro. El inventor al percatarse de lo ocurrido, se sintió mal al mencionar sobre su familia, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue entregarle un pañuelo blanco—. Ah, gracias —lo recibió para luego secarse los ojos—. Lamento que hayas visto eso... Es que a veces odio sentirme tan débil al recordar a mi propia familia... Yo... Creí que ya lo había superado hace tiempo.

—No te culpes por eso. Es lógico que sientas un vacío en tu corazón, puesto que es triste perder a un ser querido que le has tenido mucho afecto desde el comienzo de tu vida. Así que no debes de pensar que te sientes débil, las personas no somos seres fríos, también poseemos emociones que nos hacer ser únicos y estar llenos de vida. Es más, creo que la verdadera fortaleza no es superar tu propio pasado y olvidar a esas personas que ya no están en este mundo, no, la verdadera fortaleza es cuando llevas consigo sus recuerdos de esas personas que fueron importantes para ti.

Korrina estuvo atónita y eso lo demostraba por su expresión en su rostro, aquellas palabras dieron un golpe crítico en ella, jamás creyó que la volviera a una realidad totalmente distinta, debido a que nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza aquella idea que siempre intento encerrarlo en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos y su corazón.

Respiró con normalidad y de forma inesperada comenzó a reírse, llamando la atención del rubio.

—¿Por qué te ríes?

—Lo siento por eso —enseguida detuvo su carcajada—. Pero se me hizo muy gracioso que me hables sobre las emociones humanas cuando solo tienes cabeza para la ciencia.

—Es algo que aprendí de mi pequeña hermana. Pero al menos me alegro que vuelvas a ser la misma de siempre —solucionado el problema, el chico de ojos azules volvió a su ordenador para proseguir con su trabajo pausado—. Bueno, es momento de seguir con este trabajo una hora más. Mañana continuaremos con el resto.

—Tienes razón. ¡Es hora de trabajar! —con ese grito lleno de emoción, ambos continuaron con el proyecto de educación sexual. Pero en la mente de la rubia solo tenía un enorme agradecimiento hacia el inventor, y decidió volverse más fuerte para confesarle muy pronto sus sentimientos.

Continuará...


	4. Coraje, valor y una invitación

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 04: "Coraje, valor y una invitación"**_

Eran las ocho de la mañana en donde todos los jóvenes ingresaban al instituto más conocido de la gran ciudad brillante. En su interior, Clemont y Korrina caminaban tranquilos hasta su salón indicado, había pasado tres días desde que se inició el trabajo y ya estaban a un paso de culminarlo, tan solo faltaba detallar la parte más importante del tema; la creación de una nueva vida.

Las clases fueron normales hasta finalizar en el mediodía, el profesor de turno dio unas cuantas indicaciones para finalmente retirarse del plantel.

Clemont luego de acordar la hora a su compañera de ojos esmeraldas, pasaron a despedirse con un movimiento de mano. La relación de ambos había mejorado en estos últimos días a tal punto que la consideraba una fiel ayudante para sus nuevos inventos.

Había llegado a su hogar, encontrándose con su dulce hermana que lo esperaba ansiosa. Entonces, sin perder tiempo, el chico inició los preparativos para el almuerzo.

Korrina se encontraba en el mercado, había terminado de hacer sus compras para andar de nuevo con sus patines por las grandes calles de Lumiose.

Durante el camino se quedó pensativa en una sola persona; Clemont. Se debatía si había alguna chance de confesarse ante él, pero no encontraba el momento indicado para hacerlo, soltó un suspiro en resignación, le era complicado encontrar dicha oportunidad con el inventor. Enseguida alzó su vista observando el cielo claro, de pronto, sus ojos se abrieron en grande al contemplar un grandioso edificio que se localizaba en el centro de la cuidad, sonriendo, encontró la oportunidad que tanto esperaba, y solo tuvo que idear un plan para que esto se llevará a cabo. Y emprendió de vuelta a su hogar a toda marcha.

* * *

El cielo comenzó a ponerse de color anaranjado, en la casa del joven inventor, siendo en específico en su habitación. Ambos rubios estuvieron colocando los últimos detalles de su trabajo, cuando lo lograron, el chico de los anteojos finalizó con un simple "clic" en el informe, que al instante dio el aviso de guardado.

—¡Al fin terminamos! —Korrina estiró sus brazos con sumo aburrimiento luego de estar sentada por más de dos horas—. Con esta presentación tuya. Es seguro que tendremos asegurado nuestras notas de este Lunes.

—Querrás decir nuestro —la corrigió, levantándose de su lugar y observar por su ventana el bello atardecer—. Hemos roto nuestro récord, Korrina. No tuvimos que pasar toda la noche para acabarlo.

—Sí. Tienes razón —agachó un poco su mirada, pensantiva, para luego levantarlo—. Y... ¿Qué vas a hacer en estos dos días que sobran?

La bella joven había comenzado con su plan maestro, ahora solo faltaba la decisión del rubio.

—Ahora que lo mencionas... —de inmediato se acercó a su baúl para sacar una cantidad enorme de planos de construcción—. ¡Por fin lo encontré! Ahora podré realizar mis grandes inventos que tenía pendiente hace meses.

Sus esperanzas se esfumaron por completo, era obvio que el chico siempre tenía cosas importantes que hacer en sus días libres. Pero, aún con esa dificultad no quiso tirar tan fácilmente la toalla, no, Korrina era alguien fuerte que superaba cualquier adversidad, incluso si eso significaba tener la valentía de invitarlo a una cita.

— _O-_ _o_ _ye Clemont_ —volvió a su lado vulnerable, teniendo el corazón a punto de salirse de su boca con solo hablar. Pero el chico no escuchó su murmullo estando concentraba en cual plano elegir. Entonces ella respiró hondo, concentró sus palabras y decidió hablar—. ¡O-oye Clemont!

El chico volteó su mirada hacia su compañera que lucía algo pálida y nerviosa. Al instante se acercó con preocupación de que tuviera de nuevo alguna clase de enfermedad.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Korrina? —colocó su mano en su frente, sintiendo que ardía junto con su cara sumamente roja—. Suponiendo las circunstancias debes tener fiebre, ¿no?

Korrina retrocedió un poco su cuerpo logrando apartar la mano de Clemont, había sido una experiencia muy extrema para ella. Su rostro aún seguía ardiendo. Pero no por una enfermedad como lo suponía el inventor, sino por el roce de su mano en su frente.

La joven se imaginó la típica escena cliché del chico despistado con la chica tímida, donde sucedía un romance puro e inocente como en los animes que veía. Sacudió un poco su cabeza, ahora no era tiempo de pensar en fantasías, porque justo ante sus ojos estaba el chico que amó desde que entró a la misma escuela en esta misma ciudad.

—No te preocupes, Clemont. No estoy enferma ni algo parecido —rió de forma forzada, queriendo que el chico le creyera. Cuando eso sucedió, fue el momento de la verdad—. Sabes algo... Había pensado que podríamos aprovechar este día para... —tragó duro, en realidad le costaba decirlo—. Ir juntos a visitar la torre... Prisma... ¿Q-quieres ir?

Clemont parpadeó sus ojos ante la invitación de su amiga de ojos esmeraldas, era algo imprevisto y sorpresivo, puesto que en su mente no calculaba las probabilidades que alguien lo invitada a algún lugar a excepción de su familia. Aunque hubo un inconveniente, y eso era sus inventos por construir, nunca creyó que tendría una decisión tan complicada, ya que no quería rechazar su gesto de compartir un tiempo como _amigos_ , pero su afición hacia la ciencia fue más fuerte que tuvo su respuesta.

—Pues, yo...

—¡Hermano! ¡Acepta la cita!

La puerta se abrió por completo, mostrando a la pequeña Bonnie, que había escuchado la conversación de _casualidad_. Se acercó apresurada al inventor, sonriéndole por la emoción, incluyendo un gran brillo en sus pequeños ojos azulados.

—¡Acéptalo! ¡Es tu gran oportunidad de tener a una hermosa y fuerte novia para que te cuide bien!

—¡B-Bonnie! —se avergonzó a gran medida por las ocurrencias de su hermana—. Ya te dije muchas veces que no necesito a nadie para que me cuide. Además, ¿por qué estabas escuchando detrás de la puerta? Sabes que es de mala educación escuchar la conversación de otros.

—Yo no estaba escuchando a través de la puerta. Solo estaba pasando de imprevisto a mi habitación hasta que escuché la voz alterada de Korrina. Pensé que estaba resfriada por la forma en que tartamudeaba, pero cuando escuché la invitación de la cita, fue ahí donde me emocioné tanto que, sin pensarlo, abrí inesperadamente la puerta —explicó, sacando un poco su lengua junto con una guiñada en su ojo derecho como era costumbre en la niña.

El rubio mayor suspiró al tratar que su hermana quitará esa manía de conseguirle pareja con cada chica que se le cruzaba en su camino, pero abrió los ojos al escuchar la palabra "cita". Nunca se le vino por la cabeza tal posibilidad, sintiéndose nervioso, pero enseguida respiró tranquilo puesto que se trataba de Korrina, su mejor amiga.

—Creo en tus palabras, Bonnie, pero tienes que disculparte con Korrina, ya que debió sentirse incómoda por mencionar sobre eso que dijiste —dijo como buen hermano, aunque no tenía mucho valor para mencionar la palabra novia.

—Lo siento mucho, Korrina —la pequeña se acercó a la muchacha, disculpándose apenada. Pero, en eso sintió la cálida mano de la patinadora sobre su cabeza.

—No te preocupes —le dijo con una voz llena de armonía y compresión, que impresionó a la niña—. Solo ha sido una pequeña travesura, ya que yo también lo he vivido a tu misma edad. Espera... creo que era distinto a como lo recuerdo. En fin, olvida eso último que mencioné. ¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Ha! —tras decir esto, le sonrió optimista.

— _"Ella es tan linda y generosa. Mi hermano es tan ciego al no darse cuenta de lo grandiosa que es..."_

Luego de solucionado aquel mal entendido, Bonnie se despidió de ambos con una señal de mano, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

—Tu hermana es muy linda, y veo que tiene gran curiosidad en tu futuro —le bromeó, provocando un leve sonrojo en el chico.

—No logró entender su interés en buscarme una novia, eso solo debe ser decisión mía si quiero tenerlo o no. Pero la comprendo, Bonnie solo trata de buscarme una chica para tener una figura materna con quien pasar el tiempo en casa —se sentó en su cama, recordando el comienzo de aquel interés—. A veces creo que ella extraña demasiado a nuestra difunta madre. Y, por eso, nunca se rinde en conseguirme una pareja a su misma imagen.

—Sí, puedo comprender como se siente Bonnie —mencionó, sentándose a su lado mientras observaba el techo—. ¿No crees que sea un lindo gesto de ella?

—Tal vez... —musitó relajado, pero luego observo como ella se levantaba.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya ahora, ya falta poco para que anochezca.

—¡Espera!

Korrina se sorprendió ante el llamado del inventor, deteniéndose y mirándolo.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Acepto tu invitación de ir a la torre Prisma.

—¡¿Eh?! —aquella respuesta la tomó por sorpresa, sintiendo Vivillon en su estómago—. ¿En serio quieres ir conmigo? Pensé que estarías ocupado con tus inventos.

—A decir verdad tenía pensado hacer eso. Pero con la charla que tuvimos hace poco, me di cuenta de que no estaría mal relajarse por un día en la ciudad —ajustó sus lentes, mientras se levantaba para guardar sus planos de vuelta en el baúl—. En fin, es una bella tarde y sería un desperdicio que me quede solo en casa. Además, porque es importante estar con los amigos y hacer buenos recuerdos. Eso es lo que siempre dice Ash.

—Entonces... ¡Vayamos! —emocionada, abrió la puerta siendo acompañada del rubio de ojos azules—. _"Esta mi única oportunidad para lograr confesarme. No puedo fallar. Haré lo que sea para conseguirlo."_

Bajando por las escaleras, ambos notaron como Bonnie estaba en la sala viendo la televisión, siendo precisa la programación de las clases del profesor Oak.

Clemont avisó a su hermana que saldría, aunque evitando el comentario de la cita, para finalmente despedirse saliendo por la puerta principal. La pequeña les deseaba suerte en su _paseo_ , pero en ese mismo tiempo, el programa fue interrumpido apareciendo un aviso del clima que anunciaba la pronta llegada de una tormenta.

Continuará...


	5. Deseos del corazón

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 05: "Deseos del corazón"**_

Llegando a la torre Prisma, ambos jóvenes se quedaron admirando la iluminación que desprendía el gran símbolo de Kalos, siendo que faltaba poco para que anocheciera. Entrando al lugar, fueron por el elevador del gran monumento que duro un tiempo aproximado de diez minutos en subir, entonces la puerta metálica se abrió, dejándolos en el observatorio donde se pudo observar grandes columnas de vidrios transparentes en cada pared en lo cual los visitantes podían ver la grandiosa ciudad.

—Es hermoso... —Korrina fue la primera en deslumbrar el entorno de aquel observatorio—. Nunca creí que fuera tan maravilloso... ¡Wow! ¡Hasta tiene una tienda de recuerdos!

—¿Es la primera vez que visitas la torre Prisma? —alzó una ceja su compañero de anteojos.

—¡Sí! —le respondió con cierta vergüenza—. Desde que me mude a esta ciudad, nunca lo tomé como importancia e incluso pensaba que sería muy aburrido. Pero viéndolo ahora... Me arrepiento de no haberlo visitado a su debido tiempo. Y tú, Clemont. ¿Ya has visitado este lugar con anterioridad?

—En algunas ocasiones lo he visitado. La primera vez fue cuando mi padre me llevó para que observada su trabajo de mantenimiento en las luces y en sus otras funciones. Desde aquel momento comencé a interesarme en los artefactos tecnológicos.

—Ya veo —ahora pudo comprender con claridad esa afición del chico. Entonces tomó su mano desprevenidamente y lo jaló hasta donde se hallaba los vidrios transparentes—. ¡Mira Clemont! Desde aquí puedo ver con facilidad la universidad y, desde ese lado puedo veo mi casa. ¡Rayos! Nunca creí fuera tan pequeña que las demás.

—No crees que esto se deba por qué estamos a más de veinte pisos.

—¡Ah! Tienes razón —rió apenada por su torpeza.

Cuando observó la sonrisa de su amiga por alguna extraña razón sintió una sensación nueva que él mismo desconocía, aquel sentir no se igualaba cuando tenía la compañía de su familia o sus amigos, todo lo contrario, era distinta que hasta su cerebro no encontraba la respuesta exacta a esta nueva experiencia que convivía al lado de Korrina.

* * *

De pronto la noche se hizo presente y la ciudad comenzó a brillar con intensidad, producto de los postes que se hallaba en cada calle haciendo que la vista fuera más agradable.

—¡Wow! —exclamó asombrada ante la bella vista que ahora mostraba la ciudad. Korrina desprendió cierto brillo en sus ojos esmeraldas, provocando un cúmulo de emociones nuevas para el inventor, que solo desvió su mirada hacia donde ella observaba.

— _"¿Qué me sucede?"_ —se preguntó, notando el temblor en su cuerpo.

Pero antes de encontrar una explicación razonable, sintió que era observado y volteó su vista para contemplar los ojos de ella con los suyos, debido a que estaban a una distancia muy cercana, provocando que diera unos pasos hacia atrás y tocarse su pecho por casi sufrir un paro cardiaco por tremenda sorpresa.

—¿Te sucede algo, Clemont? Has estado callado desde hace un buen rato cuando empezamos a mirar la ciudad —su tono era de preocupación, creyó que lo estaba aburriendo con elegir aquel lugar e incluso imaginó cada idea de forma negativa.

—No te preocupes. Solo estaba concentrado en algo y me sorprendiste de repente, nada más —dijo ya calmado, aunque se sintió mal por mentirle, pero era la mejor opción puesto que no entendió el motivo de su reacción nerviosa.

Korrina se alivió enseguida, estuvo contenta de que Clemont disfrutada de su compañía, pero su corazón le hizo una señal que había algo diferente en él. Se preguntó cuál sería esa razón e incluso pensó que al fin el chico que solo tenía cabeza para la ciencia sintiera atracción por ella. Enseguida quitó esa idea agitando su cabeza, era imposible que de repente empezada a verla más que una amiga, pero no hubo duda alguna que actuaba muy raro, y ella pronto lo descubriría.

Inesperadamente el cielo empezó a hacer ruidos estruendosos haciendo que los visitantes se alarmaran ante la pronta venida de una tormenta. Clemont y Korrina enseguida fueron al mismo lugar donde estaban las demás personas que esperaban para tomar el ascensor.

Pasado una hora, por fin llegó su turno y entraron con seis personas más como límite requerido para utilizarlo. Al bajar, ambos vieron la fuerte llovizna que cubría por completo las calles de la gran ciudad, entonces Clemont decidió ir por un paraguas que vendían en la tienda de abajo, aunque para su mala fortuna ya se había agotado.

—Clemont. ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?

—Si tan solo hubiera traído mi mochila conmigo hubiera creado un paraguas para lograr salir de aquí —se lamentó cayendo de rodillas y bajando su mirada—. Lo siento, Korrina.

Korrina que notó su depresión y la manera en cómo se rendía, la hizo enfurecer, no pudo controlar sus impulsos y lo tomó de su chaqueta azul a la fuerza haciendo que el inventor se levantada forzadamente.

Este le iba a reclamar por aquella acción, pero guardo silencio al verla tan enojada que le recordó a aquella niña que conoció en el pasado.

—¡No eres el Clemont que conozco!

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —estuvo confundido y extrañado, no entendió lo que ella se refería. De pronto recordó la conversación que tuvieron hace pocos días, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, captó el mensaje de la joven y tenía razón en algo. No debía rendirse—. Ahora lo comprendo... —sonrió bajo y la miro a los ojos—. Gracias por ese "pequeño" empujón, Korrina. ¡Bien! Es momento de encontrar una solución a este problema.

— _"Me alegra que vuelva a ser el mismo Clemont que conocí"_ —volvió a su actitud alegré y optimista, y decidió ayudarlo en su búsqueda.

Pasado media hora, Clemont había terminado de crear algo parecido a un paraguas con la diferencia que llevaba un gran cartón encima, siendo sujetado con alambre junto con un delgado palo de madera. Todo lo hizo con restos de objetos que encontró en el almacén.

—¡El futuro ahora es gracias a la ciencia! —exclamó muy sonriente, sosteniendo dicho invento entre sus manos—. ¡Lo llamo! ¡El paraguas protector de lluvias!

—¡Wow! ¡Qué nombre tan grandioso! —Korrina aplaudió con emoción.

Clemont se sintió contento por el agrado de su amiga hacia su creación, puesto que, su familia y el resto de sus amigos, exceptuando a Ash, no tenían la misma opinión al respecto sobre sus inventos, en especial su hermana Bonnie, quien siempre se quejaba por los nombres tan feos que colocaba.

Saliendo del gran monumento, ambos jóvenes partieron rumbo hacia la calle sosteniendo fuertemente el paraguas, pero en el camino se empezó a despedazar poco a poco el invento de Clemont provocando que sus ropas se empaparan con el paso del tiempo.

—¡Clemont! ¡Este paraguas no durará por mucho tiempo! ¡¿Qué haremos?! —avisó con dificultad la patinadora mientras sujetaba con fuerza el paraguas.

—¡No tenemos de otra opción que elegir un lugar para resguardarnos esta noche!

Enseguida Korrina dirigió su vista hacia los letreros en donde se hallaban ahora y algo llamó su atención.

— _"Estamos cerca de la avenida Otoño"_ —actuó de inmediato, jalando de la mano de Clemont y dirigiéndose hacia aquella dirección.

—¡Korrina! ¡¿Qué sucede?! —comenzó a arderle la mano debido al apretón, buscando una explicación de su compañera que aún seguía jalándolo sin detenerse.

—¡Estamos cerca...! ¡Ya falta poco...! —jadeó con cansancio, le costaba andar con esos fuertes vientos que intentaban arrastrarla junto a Clemont—. ¡Estamos a punto de...! ¡Llegar a mi casa...! ¡Aguanta un poco más...! ¡CLEMONT!

El rubio de los anteojos se sorprendió al escucharla luchar por su bienestar, sintiendo de nuevo aquellos espasmos que en la torre Prisma. Entonces surgió una extraña fuerza brotar de su interior, y sorpresivamente comenzó a empujar el cuerpo de Korrina, ayudándola a seguir en su camino.

La joven abrió sus ojos al notar la increíble fuerza en el cual Clemont lograba sostener su cuerpo, entonces decidió cooperar en la causa.

* * *

La puerta se abrió violentamente dejando entrar al par de rubios que estaban muy empapados y cansados. Trataron primero de recuperar el aire perdido luego de aquella maratón que hicieron para llegar hasta la casa de Korrina. Clemont decidió ir primero a comunicarse con su familia para asegurarles que se encontraba bien, enseguida la joven de ojos esmeraldas le indico el lugar en donde se hallaba el vídeo-llamada.

—¿Cómo te fue? —le preguntó Korrina, luego que viera a Clemont terminar con la llamada para enseguida lanzarle una toalla que sujetó a tiempo.

—Al fin pude explicarles del asunto —suspiró agotado, secando su frente—. Lamento quedarme en tu casa esta noche. Al parecer la tormenta durará hasta el amanecer.

—No te preocupes por eso. En realidad no me incómoda tenerte en mi casa... ¡O-olvida lo último que dije! —su cara enrojeció de sobremanera. No había pensado bien en sus palabras e intento buscar una excusa para salirse de aquel mal entendido, ocurriéndole por suerte un asunto pendiente—. ¡Es verdad! Había preparado el agua caliente para que tomaras un baño antes de dormir. Después de todo, no podemos descansar con nuestros cuerpos mojados.

—Gracias por tomarte la molestia, Korrina. Entonces yo iré primero para que luego vayas tú —al decir esto, Clemont partió hacia el segundo piso tomando la escalera con dirección al baño que la joven le indicó con anterioridad.

Estando sola en aquella sala, Korrina se lamentó por no haber podido reunir algo de valor para al fin confesarse. Observo su reloj en su muñeca, siendo las nueve de la noche, entonces dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la escalera y alzó un poco su vista.

Enseguida sus emociones explotaron haciendo que sus impulsos tomarán el control de su cuerpo.

Cuando volvió en sí, pudo darse cuenta que se encontraba en el interior del baño y justo en algunos centímetros estaba la puerta de vidrio transparente que se escuchaba el ruido producido por el agua cayendo. Korrina enrojeció a niveles extremos mientras echaba humo por la cara al percatarse que Clemont se estaba bañando.

— _"¿En que estaba pensando para llegar hasta aquí?"_ —intento retroceder pero le fue imposible al darse cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada _—. "¡¿Cómo rayos lo cerré sin que Clemont se diera cuenta de mi presencia?!"_ —estaba acorralada y todo por culpa de sus impulsos. Pero reacciono ante el suceso, y se dio cuenta del porque se encontraba ahí. Después de todo, fue debido a sus emociones sentimentales, comprendiéndolo, ella daría esta arriesgada decisión que sería la definitiva—. _"Creo que llegó el momento de jugarme esta última oportunidad. Aunque... eso signifique sacrificar mi amistad con Clemont"._

Poco a poco Korrina se comenzó a desvestir quitándose desde su camiseta hasta su falda, cuando llegó a su ropa íntima; deshizo su sostén negro con delicadeza para luego bajar su braga de color rojo que cayó con facilidad al suelo. Encontrándose desnuda, guardo su ropa mojada en una cesta en donde se hallaba también la de Clemont, respiró hondo, mientras en su mano izquierda sostenía una toalla que cubría parte de su cuerpo y la derecha se encontraba en la perilla de la puerta transparente.

Esta misma noche lograría florecer su amor hacia el rubio, y entonces abrió la puerta deslizándola con nerviosismo.

—V-voy a ingresar.

Continuará...


	6. Enseñanza Nocturna

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 06: "Enseñanza Nocturna"**_

La puerta del baño se deslizo de repente, alertando a Clemont, que volteó su vista por simple reflejo para descubrir lo que sucedía. Lo que descubrió lo dejó todo perplejo. Ante su mirada se hallaba Korrina completamente desnuda, siendo sólo cubierta por una toalla que apenas le alcanzaba a tapar sus pechos hasta su parte intima.

La única reacción que tuvo el inventor fue en dirigirse enseguida a la bañera para cubrir su propio cuerpo, su cara estaba sumamente roja al igual que la joven presente.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí, Korrina? —fue la única pregunta que soltó el muchacho.

La joven con cierta vergüenza comenzó a acercarse a la ducha, mientras se preparaba mentalmente para responderle.

—Lo lamento mucho, Clemont —dio una risa avergonzada, esperando que diera resultado su plan—. Pero el agua caliente sólo funciona una vez al día, y por eso decidí entrar también a bañarme para aprovechar que ahora está activado. Espero no causarte alguna molestia debido a mi presencia... —se maldijo en lo último, ¿acaso no se le pudo ocurrir otra excusa más coherente?

—N-no te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente. En ese caso, será mejor retirarm-...

—¡No! —su grito sorprendió a su amigo, y, rápidamente buscó una explicación—. N-no tienes por qué irte... P-podemos bañarnos al mismo tiempo... Esto... ¡Ah! Digo, sería mejor estar aseados para poder descansar relajadamente. Así podemos solucionar este pequeño problemita. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

—¿Estás segura con eso? No te vas a incomodar con mi presencia —dudó ante la decisión tan indecente de la patinadora, aunque en el fondo, no pudo desprender su vista de su hermoso cuerpo tan blanco y bien cuidado.

—No tienes de que preocuparte. No me vas a incomodar en lo absoluto. Además... _no eres una molestia para mí_ —murmuró lo último para sí misma, sentándose en un pequeño banco y tomando de la regadera, mientras colocaba la toalla entre sus piernas—. Sera mejor que comience a bañarme.

—Está bien —aceptó Clemont, escuchando el sonido de la regadera. Su mirada se encontraba en el sentido contrario a la de su amiga, le era imposible asearse sabiendo que ella estaba en el mismo baño—. _"Esto será complicado para mí"._

El ambiente lucía silencioso, sólo escuchándose el agua caer y a ambos rubios completamente nerviosos.

Clemont a duras penas se lavaba su cuerpo, podía sentir cierta inquietud en su mirada al querer voltearse. Pero intento calmar ese acto indebido. De pronto escuchó la voz de Korrina tarareando una dulce melodía, el rubio de ojos azules dedujo que podría ser una costumbre de ella cuando está duchándose. Al escucharla, no podía resistir aquella tentación de querer echar un vistazo.

— _"¿En qué estoy pensando? No puedo espiarla, eso sería violar su privacidad... ¡No, no, no! Eso no está bien... Tengo que recuperar mi cordura... Ella es sólo mi amiga..."_ —cuando nombró la palabra "amiga", Clemont lo sintió extraño, no pudo comprender la causa e incluso resulto ser parecido como pasó en la torre Prisma. Aquel sentimiento que él mismo desconocía sólo era provocado por su amiga quien estaba a su lado—. _"¿Por qué me siento así cuando estoy con Korrina?"_ —inevitablemente recordó los días que pasaron juntos en su trabajo grupal y pudo analizar que se sentía a gusto a su lado, entonces descubrió algo que jamás imaginó que ocurriría—. _"¡No puedo creerlo! Acaso yo... ¿me enamore de mi mejor amiga?"_

Sabiendo aquel motivo, Clemont se armó de valor y tragando un poco de saliva decidió echar un vistazo hacia donde se encontraba Korrina, y lo que observo, lo dejó deslumbrado.

Frente a sus ojos, el cuerpo de Korrina estaba rodeaba de espuma hecha por el jabón que se había colocado alrededor de su espalda. Clemont no podía apartar su mirada ante aquella vista en donde observaba su perfecta anatomía, en especial su retaguardia, que poseía unos grandiosos glúteos junto con una cadera bien desarrollada.

De pronto él sintió por primera vez la excitación y una prueba de ello fue el crecimiento de su miembro. Nunca imaginó tener tal experiencia a sus dieciocho años, pero no lo podía controlar, había quedado hipnotizado ante el fabuloso cuerpo de su amiga, jamás creyó ver lo hermosa que era hasta ahora e incluso se lamentó de no haberlo notado con anterioridad cuando su hermana le hablaba de las maravillas que era enamorarse de alguien especial.

Korrina seguía lavándose con la regadera los restos de espuma que aún quedaba en su cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo estuvo meditando un poco la situación, luego de darse cuenta que el inventor no paraba de mirarla por detrás de forma disimulada. Entonces llegó a la conclusión que al fin Clemont la estaba viendo como una mujer y, sabiendo de eso, no quiso desaprovechar esta oportunidad de oro.

— _"Tengo que tranquilizarme. No puedo creer que estuviera en una situación como esta"_ —Clemont paró de observarla y bajó su vista hacia su reciente erección—. _"Debo esperar hasta que Korrina se retire primero. ¡Sí, eso debo hacer! Así poder tener tiempo suficiente para que "esto" vuelva a la normalidad._

El joven de anteojos estuvo tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando el agua de la bañera aumentó de nivel, provocando que se desbordara hacia el piso.

—¿Eh?

—Perdona la interrupción, Clemont.

—¡¿K-K-K-Korrina?!

Clemont no creyó lo que veía sus propios ojos, hasta pensó que se trataba de una simple ilusión creada por sus deseos inmorales. Pero aquella escena resulto ser real, y frente a su lado estaba Korrina; sentada en la misma bañera que él, ocultando con timidez sus pechos de tamaño mediano con sus dos manos. Lo primero que hizo por intuición fue taparse su zona intima, mientras intentaba observarla a los ojos.

—¿P-por qué estás aquí?

La patinadora supo que no había excusa alguna que pudiera justificar su acción. En ese momento, había llegado la hora de la verdad.

—O-oye Clemont —intento calmar su agitado corazón—. ¿T-tú... me... encuentras... atractiva...?

Al inventor le tomó un poco de tiempo asimilar sus palabras, le pareció un tanto extraño que lo dijera en esta situación.

—Korrina, no creo que eso tenga que ver con el caso...

—¡Claro que viene al caso! —alzó la voz, retumbándose por todo el baño producto del eco. Entonces respiró hondo y retiró ambas manos dejándose al descubierto sus rosados pezones—. Ahora, dime. ¿Soy atractiva para ti? Porque para mí... Eres la persona que me enseño varias cosas... También el que se convirtió en mi primer amigo, y... —derramó un par de lágrimas acompañada de una sonrisa sincera—. Mi primer amor. Lo que quiero decirte es que yo... ¡Te amo!

Clemont abrió la boca y sus ojos seguían enfocados en ella tras escuchar lo que pudo definir como su confesión. No pudo reaccionar ante tal información, había sido tan repentino e inesperado, que no consiguió articular alguna palabra al respecto. Pero luego de asimilarlo, no supo cómo responderle a su declaración, estaba confundido sobre varias cosas, en especial con su atracción hacia la joven de ojos esmeraldas.

— _"¿Qué debo hacer?"_ —el inventor estuvo en una crisis emocional, no podía aclarar su mente en su totalidad. ¿Amor o amistad? No consiguió encontrar la respuesta que buscaba.

Entonces como si alguien hubiera escuchado su petición, recordó las palabras que hace algún tiempo su padre le menciono en una ocasión.

" _Escucha Clemont. Cuando no encuentres la respuesta que tanto buscas sólo recuerda que puedes seguir a tu corazón"_

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que tomara su decisión en definitiva.

—Korrina. Yo agradezco mucho tu sinceridad al decirme sobre tus sentimientos. ¡Realmente lo aprecio! Sabes, es la primera vez que alguien se me confiesa y tengo que admitir que me siento muy ridículo al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para esta situación. Pero... —cerró sus ojos por breves segundos, recordando todo lo compartido con ella y los volvió a abrir—. Fuiste alguien que me ayudo a tener valentía en mis propias decisiones, aun cuando me derrumbaba siempre has estado ahí para ayudarme, y eso es algo que estaré eternamente agradecido. Sabía que alguien me comprendía, pero jamás le preste atención a esa persona que me quería de forma distinta, ha sido siempre tan natural que estemos juntos que nunca hubiera pensado de ti de esa manera. Eres mi mejor amiga, y eso siempre lo tendré en cuenta. Pero, también comprendí diversas cosas que eran nuevas para mí, en estos últimos días, no, más bien, logre darme cuenta de algo sumamente importante que hasta este día pude al fin percatarme.

— _"Clemont... ¿Acaso tú?"_

—Korrina, yo... —no había marcha atrás, decidió confesar de una buena vez sus verdaderos sentimientos—. No sé si me gustas, o te amo, si te quiero, o te necesito, todo lo que sé, es que me encanta la sensación que tengo cuando estoy contigo.

En ese momento Clemont se encontró muy agitado, pero al fin pudo expresar su verdadero sentir hacia la patinadora. Aunque no fuera la típica respuesta ante una declaración de amor, para él fue más que suficiente.

Korrina estuvo en silencio, memorizando sus palabras, no era un rechazo o una aceptación. Pero no hubo duda alguna que Clemont se sentía atraído hacia su persona. Impulsó un poco se cuerpo para llegar hasta el rostro de su amado y pudo notar su asombro.

Ella le sonrió con ternura y posó su mano derecha directo a su mejilla.

—No te preocupes, Clemont. Comprendo tu decisión, y no me molesta en absoluto que me dieras esa respuesta —le deposito un suave y corto beso, enrojeciéndose de sobremanera—. Ya que debo poner todo mi empeño para que tus sentimientos hacia mí sean verdaderos —acto seguido sujetó la mano de Clemont, colocándolo en su pecho, donde éste pudo sentir los constantes latidos de su corazón—. Por eso, yo quiero mostrarte lo que siento por ti. Aunque sea la única vez que me veas como una mujer que te ama en secreto, y no como tú amiga que siempre te apoya en cada momento —y bajó su mano izquierda para sujetar su hombría—. Sólo por esta vez. Quiero que me veas con otros ojos, y... —acerco sus labios de forma peligrosa hasta su cuello, provocándole que soltara un leve gemido de placer—. Me ames aunque sea por esta noche.

Clemont se apoderó de los labios carnosos de Korrina, desesperante e impulsiva.

—Está bien, Korrina.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, forzadamente, en ese momento, estaba cargada de una densa necesidad, sólo se escuchaba la respiración errática de aquella pareja y de vez en cuando algún gemido que lograba escarparse de sus bocas. Las luces se encontraban apagadas intentando ocultar lo obvio. Aquello era desconocido y nuevo para ambos jóvenes, y todo esto había comenzado desde aquel inocente beso en el baño, lo que habría ocasionado que despertara aquel deseo escondido.

La cama se sacudió cuando ambos rubios cayeron encima, desnudos, sus cuerpos se rozaron entre sí, mirándose a los ojos con un fuego intenso a la vez que sentían sus propios alientos junto con sus corazones exaltados.

—Clemont... —musitó agitada su nombre con suma necesidad.

El rubio de ojos azules, inexperto ante la situación, decidió primero estimular los pechos de su joven amante, recibiendo al instante un leve quejido.

—Lo siento. ¿Te lastimé? —soltó nervioso el agarre.

Negó con la cabeza —Me gusta mucho esta sensación —sonrió, depositando un corto beso—. Por favor... Continúa...

Clemont volvió a apretar levemente sus pechos, sintiendo la suavidad de sus atributos, enseguida se percató como sus pezones se ponían erectos debido a su reciente acción. Entonces intento probar algo nuevo, sujetando su pezón derecho, lo estimuló, moviéndolo de arriba y abajo en forma consecutiva.

Korrina sintió una placentera tensión en su cuerpo, quiso acallar su propia voz, siéndole casi imposible. Agradeció que la tormenta ayudada a ocultar su acto prohibido. Repentinamente, soltó un audible gemido que se escuchó en toda la habitación, luego de que Clemont pusiera su boca en su otro pecho, succionándolo con suma devoción.

—¡C-Clemont...! ¡Ah...! ¡Por Arceus...! ¡Se siente tan bien...! —se mordió el labio inferior, intentando retener sus gemidos. E inconscientemente guió su mano hacia abajo, encontrándose con el miembro de su joven amante; tan erecto y duro. Al instante sintió el temblor en su mano debido al contacto, y, de manera casual, lo estimuló de la misma forma como lo hizo con su pezón, escuchando los quejidos del inventor. Ella sonrió y continuó con su acción, aumentando poco a poco la velocidad—. Clemont. ¿Te está gustando lo que hago? —habló seductoramente en su oído—. ¿O... quieres que me detenga?

—¡No te detengas! —suplicó demandante, volviendo a apoderarse de su pezón.

El calor aumentó en el ambiente, mientras ambos continuaban en su propia satisfacción. De pronto Korrina detuvo su acción, separándose a unos centímetros del inventor.

—Korrina... ¿Por qué...? —se detuvo en hablar cuando sintió los dedos de la joven patinadora sobre sus labios, silenciándolo al instante.

—Tranquilo Clemont —sonrió, pícaramente—. No querrás acabar con la diversión tan pronto —en eso dirige su vista hacia su excitación—. Creo que estamos listos para el evento principal. Te aseguro que te encantada un montón lo que vendrá ahora.

Clemont se recostó en la cama, intrigado como Korrina estaba encima de él, notando su leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras sus ojos desprendían pasión. Bajó un poco su vista, observando como ella intentaba meter en su vagina la punta de su pene, provocando ligeros estímulos.

—K-Korrina... ¿E-en dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?

La rubia de ojos esmeraldas dejó por un momento su acción y alzó su vista en el chico.

—Si te refieres al motivo de cómo aprendí a hacer esto. Pues... —colocó una mano en su frente, intentando recordarlo—. Creo que sucedió cuando fuimos a la biblioteca a buscar algo de información sobre nuestro tema, y, por error, tomé un libro que contenía imágenes detalladas de la reproducción sexual. Imagine que podría ser de mucha ayuda y lo traje conmigo, pero cambie de parecer al enterarme que era un libro de posiciones del Kama Sutra.

—Y-ya veo... —dijo con una gota en la cabeza, suponiendo la ingenuidad de Korrina—. _"Eso explicaría porque a cada momento tenía esas expresiones raras cuando leía los libros que trajo consigo. Aunque nunca me imaginé que su curiosidad fuera tan grande para que lo llevara a experimentar conmigo"._

—Bueno, en donde nos quedamos —instintivamente volvió a sujetar con su mano el miembro erecto de Clemont y lo alineó en su entrepierna, totalmente humedecida, cuando la punta rozó su entrada, lo detuvo por un breve momento. Viéndolo a los ojos—. Dime Clemont... ¿Quieres ser uno conmigo?

El inventor parpadeó los ojos para asimilar su pregunta y comprender su motivo. Iba a entregarle su virginidad, no habría marcha atrás para remediarlo, pensó con calmar la situación y, prefirió llevarse consigo la responsabilidad de lo que ocurriera más adelante.

—Korrina, yo si quiero hacerlo contigo.

Ella solo se sintió contenta con su respuesta y enseguida bajó sus caderas, introduciéndolo en su interior. Cuando llego a su himen, realizo un pequeño esfuerzo para romperlo, provocando así, que pequeñas lágrimas escurrieran en su cara producto al dolor.

—Duele... —se quejó, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo un tremendo ardor en su interior. Pero los abrió tras sentir la cálida mano de Clemont, intentando secarle sus lágrimas.

—No te esfuerces demasiado. Si te tensas demasiado, el dolor sólo aumentada —le aconsejó con un tono preocupado.

Ella asintió y se quedó tranquila.

—¿Cómo sabes de esto?

—Acaso creíste que eras la única en saber sobre el ámbito sexual —dijo con una ligera sonrisa—. Aunque no lo sepas, yo si me informe lo suficiente mediante nuestro trabajo. En dado caso de que el profesor Sycamore nos indicada exponer ante la clase. Nunca me imaginé que me serviría para ayudarte —suspiró—. En serio deberías haber aprendido sobre las causas que lleva perder tu virginidad, Korrina, pero estuviste muy entretenida leyendo ese libro erótico.

—¡Oye! Si lo dices de esa manera parecerá que yo soy la pervertida —rechistó, inflando un poco sus mejillas, pero luego le sonrió con malicia—. Entonces, ¡tú también serías un pervertido por mirarme el trasero mientras me jabonaba el cuerpo!

—¿E-en serio me vistes? —se enrojeció por completo.

—Claro que lo vi. Acaso creíste que no lo notaría —respondió con un tono seguro mientras recorría con sus dedos el torso del inventor—. No creí que te excitarías demasiado sólo por verme el trasero.

—Está bien, está bien. Ambos somos pervertidos. Contenta —dijo, queriendo evitar una discusión vergonzosa con su amiga.

Ella solo sonrió victoriosa, entonces sintió como el dolor había disminuido con aquella conversación. Respirando hondo, comenzó a mover sus caderas.

Clemont liberó un leve quejido ante el repentino movimiento de la patinadora, aquella sensación tan húmeda y estrecha que ofrecía su vagina, resulto ser embriagante. Por instinto, atrapó sus pechos entre sus manos, comenzando a estimularla, al mismo tiempo que movía sus propias caderas para ayudar en la causa, provocando que Korrina diera gemidos continuos por la excitación de su propio cuerpo.

—Más... Más rápido... —suplico la rubia.

—¡K-Korrina...! —en un acto frenético, Clemont aferró la espalda de la joven en un abrazo, haciendo que sus pechos se apretarán entre sí. Aprovechando esta nueva posición, dio unos ligeros embates logrando sentir la profundidad de su interior—. Esto es fabuloso... Korrina... Tu cuerpo se siente increíble... —dijo, sumergido en la lujuria, continuando embistiéndola ahora con más fuerza.

—Clemont... Clemont... —repitió su nombre varias veces, siendo acompañado de sus propios gemidos. Las penetraciones del rubio habían resultado ser muy placenteras—. _"Con que así se debe sentir al hacer el amor con la persona que amas"._

El ritmo de aquella danza era intenso, ambos se movían al compás de sus movimientos mientras sus cuerpos eran cubiertos por su respectivo sudor. De pronto Clemont comenzó a experimentar la primera contracción de su primer orgasmo.

—K-Korrina... Yo... ¡Argh...! —sin previo aviso se corrió adentro de su amiga, liberándola enseguida del abrazo para intentar recuperar el aliento.

—Oh, vaya... Te corriste muy rápido... —habló de forma agitada, recargando su delicado cuerpo en el torso de su amigo.

—Korrina, lo lamento... Creo que lo arruine todo... —se disculpó, ocasionando confusión en la joven de ojos esmeraldas.

—¿Pero qué dices, Clemont? Acaso creíste que me desilusionaría, sólo porque terminaste antes que yo. Por favor, no seas muy machista —lo regaño, pellizcándole sus mejillas.

—¡Auchs! ¡Eso duele, Korrina!

—¿Duele? Pufs, imagínate como yo sufrí al perder mi virginidad —rió con mucha picardía, callando al inventor que se puso sumamente avergonzado—. Escucha Clemont... —dijo con seriedad, mirándolo a los ojos—. Es normal que eso suceda en la primera vez. Además, no creas que me decepcionaste, al contrario, me hiciste sentir grandes sensaciones que yo misma desconocía. Por eso tienes que sentirte orgulloso contigo mismo. Porque sabes que te amo, y el amor que uno siente por alguien, está más allá del simple placer que produce el sexo.

—Gracias, Korrina —acarició su mejilla, comprendiendo algo importante—. Ahora puede entender con más claridad el por qué me siento atraído hacia ti. Tu manera de levantarme los ánimos fueron las causantes —tomó con delicadeza su cabeza para acercarla, entonces unió sus labios con los suyos en un profundo beso, que al terminar, dejo a la patinadora sumamente sorprendida—. Ahora no tengo duda alguna. Te amo, Korrina.

Korrina comenzó a llorar de alegría. Al fin sus sentimientos había llegado a Clemont, y sin esperarse se alabanza con emoción hacia él.

—¡Yo también te amo, Clemont! ¡Mucho, mucho, mucho...! —su felicidad no tenía límite, y eso Clemont lo sabía muy bien.

—No pensé que te emocionaría tanto. Dado el caso que dijiste que solo te viera como una mujer por esta noche. ¿Lo recuerdas? —rió ante su cometido, acariciando la cabeza de la patinadora.

—Eso fue... —se avergonzó enseguida, ocultando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio—. Bueno es que... yo pensé que... ¡Ah...! ¡Clemont, eres un idiota!

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Ahora por qué estás enojada? —le preguntó extrañado.

—Sabes muy bien porque estoy enojada —justificó aún avergonzada.

—Ah, ya veo... —comprendió enseguida a lo que se refería—. Creo que debo disculparme por todos esos momentos en que fui un ciego al no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos.

—Tonto... —alzó su cabeza, mostrando su cara sonriente junto con un leve sonrojo—. No necesitas lamentarte por el pasado. La culpa la tuve yo por no tener el valor suficiente para confesarme a su debido tiempo. Además, comprendo que tu afición hacia la ciencia era tan grande que nunca te distes cuenta de mis sentimientos. Pero lo que importa es el presente. Tú y yo. Demostrando en mi habitación cuanto nos amamos.

—Si lo dices de esa manera, sonaría un poco indecente.

—Acaso olvidas el vistazo que le echaste a mi trasero.

—Mejor me callo.

Luego de finalizar aquel incómodo momento. Clemont decidió tomar la iniciativa.

—Sabes Korrina. Ahora que nuestros sentimientos han sido correspondidos mutuamente, eso significa que ahora somos una pareja. ¿Cierto? —preguntó algo dudoso.

—Clemont... ¿Acaso me estás proponiendo matrimonio? —dijo toda sorprendida—. Si es así, entonces aceptó. Sólo imagina la emoción de Bonnie al enterarse que me convertiré en tu futura esposa, incluso ahora podré llamar suegro a tu padre.

Clemont enrojeció por completo por el mal entendido.

—¡¿Qué?! No, claro que no. Digo, no es lo que quise decir. Yo sólo...

—Tranquilízate Clemont. Sólo estaba bromeando —dio unas pequeñas carcajadas—. Claro que lo entendí perfectamente. Es más, si me gustaría convertirme en tu novia, ¿o acaso sería mejor enamorada? —mencionó eso último con mucha inocencia.

—Dejémoslo en la primera opción —contestó, acariciando su suave cabello sedoso.

Ella sonrió jovial ante su ahora novio, cerrando los ojos se dejó acariciar. Nunca imaginó que aquella tormenta fuera un símbolo de su buena suerte para ayudarla a cumplir con su deseo sentimental de hace años.

—Korrina...

—¿Qué pasa, Clemont? —aún con los ojos cerrados, prefirió seguir con su burbuja de felicidad.

—Pues, yo... —mostró vergüenza y nerviosismo en su voz—. Yo quería decirte si...

—No me lo digas... ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez? —dijo la patinadora sin rodeos, abriendo los ojos junto con una mirada divertida—. No sabía que podías continuar para otra ronda, después de todo, el ejercicio con el cuerpo nunca fue tu punto fuerte.

—Bueno... —rascó su cabeza, volteando un poco su mirada—. La verdad es que yo como termine primero en nuestra primera vez, pensé que sería mejor que yo hiciera lo mismo por ti. Además, no soy tan debilucho para no poder aguantar en estas cosas.

—Me encanta esa actitud tuya. Bien, eso quiero decir que tú llevas el mando de nuestras acciones —sin esperarse, volvió a besarlo con suma pasión.

Clemont pasó enseguida a bajar sus manos hacia los muslos de la joven, acariciándolo con mucho deleite. Korrina interrumpió el beso, viéndolo pícaramente.

—Te encanta sentir mi trasero. ¿Verdad, Clemont? —sonrió divertida—. Ves que ahora yo si tenía toda la razón.

—Está bien. Lo admito.

—Pero sabes algo, Clemont —se acercó a su oído con voz seductora—. Adoro que me toques en ese lado. ¡Me encanta saber que te excito demasiado!

El inventor no podía creer en la nueva actitud de la patinadora, dedujo que esto podría ser producto de sus cambios de humor debido a su ciclo menstrual.

Korrina, continúo con sus caricias, besando primero el cuerpo de Clemont, que liberada pequeños quejidos de satisfacción. Entonces bajo, peligrosamente, hasta su entrepierna, encontrándose con su miembro ya erecto, volviendo a estimularlo como la anterior vez.

Clemont por su parte siguió acariciando sus suaves glúteos con suma devoción, nunca imaginó que se sintiera tan voluptuoso, aunque no le extraño que Korrina hiciera tanto ejercicio para lograr desarrollar aquella zona. Pero dejo de acariciarlo y prosiguió a practicar una cosa nueva, movió una mano para llegar hasta la excitación de la patinadora, notando su húmeda, entonces decidió con sumo cuidado introducir uno de sus dedos en su entrada.

Un sonoro gemido se oyó de Korrina al sentirse invadida. Clemont al notarlo, continúo con su acción imitando la experiencia que obtuvo luego de introducir su hombría en su intimidad.

Pasado unos minutos, Korrina volvió a detener la acción del inventor. Mirándolo de nuevo con deseos de volver a sentirse unida a él, pero cuando iba a repetir la misma posición, se sorprendió al notar como Clemont sostenía su mano.

—Korrina. Esta vez quiero ser yo quien este encima de ti.

—¿Seguro? Porque yo podría moverme con más agilidad desde arriba.

—No te preocupes. Recuerda que ahora yo soy quien está a cargo de esta situación.

—¡Je! Está bien —sonrió orgullosa por su confianza—. Pero debes recordar que no solo yo tengo que disfrutar de nuestro momento especial.

Korrina se recostó en la cama, dándole la bienvenida a Clemont. Éste se acercó con cuidado mientras sostenía su miembro excitado para dirigirlo hasta su entrada, pero tuvo un par de equivocaciones al introducirlo, haciendo que caiga en el intento.

—Vaya... No pensé que sería complicado... —musitó bajo.

—Déjame ayudarte... —Korrina, instintivamente, colocó sus dedos en su vagina haciendo que se abriera sus labios menores. Sonrojándose—. Lo ves. Aquí es el lugar en donde tienes que metérmelo.

—Y-ya veo —tragó algo de saliva—. Lamento si hice el ridículo.

—Ya te lo dije antes, ¿no? A mí no me importa tus errores, sólo quiero pasar la noche junto a ti —dio un beso corto, volviendo a recostarse con una sonrisa—. Ahora sigamos en nuestra pequeña diversión.

Entonces Clemont dirigió su pene hacia el agujero que índico Korrina, dando algo de presión logró unirse de nuevo a ella. Ambos soltaron un audible gemido sincronizado al volverse a unir en cuerpo y alma, besándose con necesidad, estrecharon sus lenguas en un beso estilo Kalos que, al terminarlo, se creó un hilo de saliva.

Ambos gemían continuando con aquella danza. Clemont en sus movimientos daba suaves masajes a los pechos de la patinadora, provocando espasmo con cada caricia que le brindaba. Korrina por su parte abrió sus piernas, permitiendo más libertad al inventor para explorar su cuerpo, haciendo que la penetración fuera profunda y firme.

—¡Ah...! ¡Clemont...! ¡Estás entrando muy profundo...!

—Korrina... ¡Rayos! —Clemont se percató que estaba llegando a su límite _—. "¡No! ¡Aún no! Tengo que aguantar por ella"._

El suave y estrecho interior de la rubia de ojos jades, envolvieron todo su miembro, aquellos líquidos cubrían todo su tamaño al igual que la calidez. Clemont apoyo ambas manos en el colchón para profundizar más sus embestidas, Korrina solo se aferró fuertemente a las sabanas humedecida por su sudor mientras sus pechos se movían de forma indecente.

Korrina estaba llegando a su punto máximo, sus paredes se comenzaron a estrechar, provocando que la penetración fuera lenta y profunda. Clemont supo que la joven estaba a punto de alcanzar su orgasmo y decidió brindar sus esfuerzos antes de que llegada a su propia satisfacción.

La rubia apretó sus puños, soportando los envistes del inventor.

—Ya no puedo... —gruño el rubio debido a las contracciones de Korrina.

—Un poco más... —gimió la chica en modo de súplica—. Sólo un poco más... Ya estoy a punto... ¡Ah!

Korrina echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dando un largo gemido para luego dejar caer sus piernas sobre la cama. Clemont no tardo en derramarse dentro de ella, recargando su cuerpo contra su pecho. Agotados y sudorosos. Decidieron descansar sus cuerpos mientras recuperaban el oxígeno. Clemont retiró su miembro del interior de Korrina, provocando un pequeño espasmo de estimulación, para luego recostarse a su lado.

—¿Te gusto? —preguntó el rubio, mirando como ella le sonreía tiernamente.

—¡Claro que me encanto! Me dejaste sorprendida por tu resistencia, que no pude creer que me hallas ganado en llegar a mi clímax —Korrina se dignó a abrazarlo, apoyando la cabeza del chico sobre sus pechos.

Clemont estaba cansado para protestar ante aquella vergonzosa situación, ya había sido muchas sorpresas en un solo día para tener más. Tan sólo decidió descansar en los suaves atributos de su ex amiga y ahora actual novia.

—Duerme mi gran inventor —dijo con dulzura en su oído, cerrando los ojos para descansar luego de aquella actividad educativa.

* * *

—Bien alumnos, revisando cada uno de sus trabajos. El grupo que ha sobresalido del resto es... —habló Sycamore echando una ojeada a su informe—. Clemont y Korrina. Ustedes han hecho un excelente trabajo sobre la explicación de la vida sexual entre los seres humanos. Es esplendido que ustedes hayan sido los únicos en elegir dicho tema a diferencia del resto que sólo escogió de los pokémon. ¡Felicitaciones muchachos!

Enseguida sus compañeros de clase se levantaron de sus sitios para comenzar a aplaudir con emoción al dúo ganador. En tanto Clemont y Korrina, ambos se sonrieron entre sí, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

—Lo hemos logrado Clemont. Todo gracias a tu brillante inteligencia —dijo muy orgullosa hacia el chico que era su ahora novio.

—Te equivocas, Korrina. Hemos logrado este triunfo gracias a tu increíble fuerza de voluntad —rectificó el rubio de los anteojos hacia su ahora novia.

Sin esperarse, ambos chocaron sus puños de forma sincronizada junto con sus sentimientos correspondidos, para luego pronunciar las siguientes palabras en coro:

—¡Inteligencia y fuerza! ¡Son la mejor combinación para superar cualquier dificultad!

 **F I N**


End file.
